The Gynecologic Oncology Group is a multi-institutional cooperative group formed to conduct clinical investigation of female genital cancers. This Group undertakes clinical trials and other cooperative studies in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the cure and palliation of patients with gynecologic cancer. Through the collaboration of radiation oncologists, medical oncologists, gynecologic oncologists, pathologists and other support professionals it has been and will continue to be possible to provide adequate numbers of patients entered on well-controlled, prospective studies to answer significant questions concerning the treatment of gynecologic tumors. Current active studies include protocols to study vulvar cancer, cervical cancer, uterine cancer and ovarian cancer. Walter Reed Army Medical Center joined this Group fourteen years ago and has since been joined by Brooke Army Medical Center, Naval Hospital, Bethesda, and Naval Hospital, Portsmouth in a Uniformed Services Group. Naval Hospital, Bethesda, and WRAMC are the two main teaching hospitals of the Uniformed Services University of the Health Sciences. Brooke Army Medical Center and Naval Hospital, Portsmouth, are affiliate institutions.